This invention relates to gloves and more particularly to heavy, insulated gloves as used for snow skiing and other winter sports. However, the applicability of this invention is in any area wherein a heavily insulated glove is used and wherein there is the desire to expose the fingers quickly for brief periods of time.
There is a need, particularly in the winter recreational sports, to provide hand insulation, typically through gloves or mittens, while still permitting the use of the fingers for tasks requiring the joint use of the forefinger and thumb. Heretofore, it has been necessary to remove the gloves in order to expose the forefinger and thumb together. This has several disadvantages. First, the entire hand is exposed to cold unnecessarily. Second, the gloves are readily dropped or lost. The routes under ski lifts are littered with evidence of this problem.
Heretofore, some solutions have been suggested. For example, clips, ties and loops have been provided for attaching gloves to the clothing of the wearer. Of course, pockets are also used. However, this solution is at best limited because of the problems mentioned above. In addition, upon removing a glove, the bulk of the glove may interfere with other activities.
What is therefore needed is a glove which provides the option of partial removal but full exposure of the forefinger-thumb combination which is both convenient to the user and secure against loss.
Gloves with removable digits are known to the art. For example, an early patent to E. Burden, U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,824, patented Nov. 16, 1920, discloses a work glove which has removable fingertips. In this instance, the fingertips are individually buttoned via straps and button holes or loops to the backside of the individual digits. Alternatively, the fingertip covers can be completely removed upon unbuttoning. The Burden invention is limited in that only the fingertips are exposed. Thus, there is interference in the forefinger-thumb joint.
Another patent, issued to A. M. Eden, U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,463, issued May 24, 1938, discloses a shooter's glove wherein zippers are provided in the individual digits to expose opposing margins of the index finger and the thumb. The longitudinally disposed zippers permit the user to expose the extended portions of the index finger and the thumb through slits in adjacent sides of the index finger and thumb portions of the glove. This design permits some limited use of the finger and thumb, for example, for the purpose of discharge of a rifle. The Eden invention has limitations similar to the Burden invention. In addition, the opened glove finger portions interfere with full use of the thumb and forefinger.
Other patents uncovered in the search of the prior art, although of no particular relevance to the present invention, are a patent to A. J. Bruggeman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,227, issued Dec. 23, 1930, and to S. Liman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,864, issued Apr. 4, 1978. The Bruggeman glove is a combination of a mitten and four-fingered glove wherein the mitten portion is provided with a zipper along its margin allowing it to be removed and then looped onto the backhand of a large work glove. The finger portions are exposed for limited use of the fingers. At no time are the fingers designed to be exposed completely. The mitten portion is designed to be strapped to the backhand of the glove.
The Liman patent discloses a ski glove which is designed for interlocking engagement with a strapless ski pole grip. It is provided with a zipper along the edge of the glove merely to allow the user to open the relative stiff glove for easier access by the hand when entering the glove. Otherwise, the ski glove appears to be conventional.